THE REVISED! New Begginings...
by Kori-kumo
Summary: MWhahahahahahaha...My first ficcy! MWhahahahahahahahaha...YESH!! Warning: Crazy Yoai-ness!!


NEW BEGININGS

The re-write

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By: Jenni 

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters, so just BACK OFF! **'**Pant pant'…okay I'm better now! YAY! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Background: It has been 3 years since the digi-destined defeated Malomyotismon, so far, all have lived peaceful lives, until that fateful day when a new kid arrives at Daisukie's school….(People complained last time that the digidestined don't separate…Well this is an alternate universe and I can do whatever I want so NAH! 

Warning: stories my contain yaoi or shonen ai, if you don't like that then GO AWAY!!!!!!! 

Also: Last Time I posted this story…People complained I didn't know what I was doing…and I didn't….I revised it so you don't have to worry! ^^ And Now the Rewritten version!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"God, I'm so bored!" Daisuke whined, as he walked home from another uneventful day at school. 

How did every thing all the sudden get so dull, he thought to himself. We used to have adventures, picnics, parties, and all sorts of stuff! Now all we have is homework!

He stopped…

"Oh no.."

"Damn!, I forgot my frigin homework at school!" he said to himself suddenly

He turned around and started running towards the school. While he was running Daisuke continued to think.

Man I sure miss those guys! Iori, Miyako, Hikari, Ken….even Takeru! What am I talking (thinking? O_O) about…I miss Takeru the most! I don't know why but ever since Takeru left to live with his dad, I have been feeling really empty…

By this time he had slowed back down to a walk

He looked up at the cloudless blue sky and sighed…

After about 10 minutes of walking and thinking he reached the high school in which he was attending. He walked through the big metal doors in the front of the school (after school all other doors were locked for security reasons) He started running up the stairs to get to his classroom on the third floor.

Out of breath and panting Daisuke reached the third floor…

"Why dose our school have to be so damn tall!" he shouted into the empty hallways, only to hear his echo come back to him.

He walked to the end of the hall where his classroom was, and slowly opened up the door….

"Hi!" a girl's voice called out to him from within the room

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Good…god…" he panted, his heart beating like a machine gun 

"My names Youko!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued… ( NOT!!! Mwhahahaha….This WAS the end of the first chapter But I'm going on…cuz this is WAY to short!!!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You-Yo- what? What's happening here! Who are you?" Daisuke asked extremely surprised to see another human at a school when they don't have to be!!

"first of all, little baka head, My name is Youko," The slightly over weight brown hared girl got face to face with Daisuke "Second of all, I'm a exchange student from Australia" she got so close to Daisuke he could smell her strawberry and banana scented breath.

"Oh…" He replied backing away from the strange girl.

The girl turned on her heels and went out the door, Making rude gestures as she walked. 

Daisuke sighed, He hoped he didn't have to face HER in any of his classes…that would be hell!!! He grabbed his work and left out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued… (for real)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jenni: WEEEEEEEEEE! How'd you like it! *Hides behind gohan* don't hurt me! 

Kaiyama: I don't think they'll hurt you, they will probably just send reviews…. Or…. *Cracks whip* YOU BETTER!!!

Jenni: by the way this one stars and is dedicated to you youko!^_^ I will begin working on the second part as soon as I can!BYE!

(The revised end thingy that people always do: I now I know, It still isn't that good, but I just wanted to capture that "first ficcy" quality! And I also know that Youko is turning out to be a bitch….That's usually the first impression you get on people , Mwhahahahahahahaha…. But don't worry all of that will change!)


End file.
